A Cinderella Story
by Reminicing101
Summary: Stella Solaria was an ordinary typical high school sweethart with best friends, One day she meets her prince charming at a dance, when struck 12 o'clock she ran away, Now Brandon searches for his princess, will he ever find her? Will they ever become a couple


A Cinderella Story

Stella is a young girl with honey blonde hair and honey brown eyes. She is an average student at Walden high school along with her friends Bloom, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna. Brandon Heroes is the cutest boy in school and the popular one as well as his friends Sky, Riven, Helia, Nabu and Timmy, Brandon is the captain of the football team and student body president

Start of School

Bloom: We have Biology later

Stella: ugh, really Mr Gregory is gonna make us dissect frogs today

Flora: And speaking of frogs, the frogs is playing the annual homecoming football game next week Friday

Musa: True

Layla: Yeah and I have to teach the cheerleaders the dance moves

Layla was the captain of the cheerleading team and Bloom was a cheerleader

Bloom: Oh yeah and practice is tonight

Layla: right, 7pm sharp don't be late

The Bell rang

Flora: Come on girls we better get to class

Musa: What class do we have?

Layla: History

The girls found their class and their teacher wasn't there. The student were talking and laughing and throwing things across the classroom including Brandon and his friends. The girls sat down in their seats. Bloom, Musa and Stella was seated in the second row while Flora, Layla and Tecna were seated in the fourth row. Sky, Brandon and Riven were seated behind Bloom, Musa and Stella and Helia, Nabu and Timmy were seated behind Flora, Layla and Tecna

Mr Palladium walks in, and everyone is seated

Mr Palladium: Good morning students

Stella's POV

History Class was boring, talking about WW1 and WW2, also we are going on a excursion to the holocaust museum this Friday

End of class, bell rings

Stella: That was the worst class ever

Layla: Agreed, hey at least the trip is in two days

Bloom: Yeah I'm kinda excited

Flora: We have Netball class next

Layla: Yes, I love netball

Bloom: We all do, did you bring your uniform

The girls nodded

Bloom: great, come on we better get to the gym before Ms Griselda blows a fuse

The girls ran to the gym and saw Ms Griselda waiting impatiently

Griselda: Girls you have five minutes to get into your uniform

The Winx raced to the dressing room and got dressed into their netball uniform. It was in two shades of blue and was at their thighs. They ran back out and saw six other girls, they saw Diaspro, Mitzi, Icy, Stormy, Darcy and Katie standing waiting for class to begin

Diaspro: Oh look who it is the six whores

Everyone laughed except Griselda

Griselda: Diaspro do three laps around the court, after she is finished we are going to use the outdoor netball court for the rest of the term

Everyone groaned except the Winx

Icy: Why the hell outside

Flora: Why not Icy, too scared to be outside

Icy: Arggghhhh!

Griselda: Enough

Diaspro finished her laps

Griselda: Let's go

The girls went to the outdoor netball courts, they started doing their passing drills and shooting drills. Twenty minutes later Griselda blew the whistle

Griselda: okay now we are getting into a real game, The Winx one team and the rest of you the other team

Everyone one was in their positions Diaspro and Bloom were centre, Flora and Katie were Goal shooters, Layla and Stormy were wing defence, Stella and Mitzi were goal keepers and Musa and Darcy and Griselda put the other girls in other positions

Griselda: Your ball Bloom, ready go

Bloom passed the ball down the court where Flora and Diaspro was. Flora caught the ball and passed it to another girl called Amber she was a goal shooter and she scored a goal

Griselda: One point for the Winx

The game went on and on, point after point but at the end the Winx won by twelve points to six

Bloom: We won girls

The Winx: Yeah

They all high fived. End of day bell rang

Layla: Hey let's have ourselves a slumber party

Stella: It's Wednesday we have it on a Friday

Musa: We know but can't we change

Bloom: of course my place same time

The Winx went towards Musa car and they saw the popular guys of the school standing infront of their cars

Riven: Hey sugar mama  
Musa: Hey jerk face

Riven: Oh come on mama, be nice for once

Musa: Since when did you become all mushy

She got into her car, it was a black BMW jeep it was a eight seater

Helia: Hey homecoming dance is this Friday at eight

Bloom: Shit, I forgot about the homecoming dance this Friday

Layla: So did we?

Stella's phone beeped

Musa: Oh no secret admirer alert

Stella: Shut up

She saw a text message it was from an online chat she has been chatting with a guy called nomad

 _Text_

 _Nomad: Can't wait to see you at the homecoming dance this Friday, you coming right?_

 _Stella: Yeah, you?_

 _Nomad: Of course, my friends are driving me mad_

 _Stella: Mine too_

 _Nomad: Really, maybe we do have things in common_

 _Stella: Yeah, we do don't we, anyway gotta go see you Friday_

 _Nomad: Meet me in the middle of the dance floor, then we will reveal our true identity me and you_

 _Stella: Okay, night_

 _Nomad: Goodnight sweet dreams_

 _End of texting_

Bloom: So what did your secret admirer say?

Stella: He wants me to meet him at the homecoming dance, in the middle of the dance floor

The Winx: AHHHHHH

Flora: Stella is going to meet her prince charming

Stella: I don't know girls, my step-mother Cassandra won't let me go

Musa: Well you just have to sneak out

Stella: Aren't you forgetting that Chimera my evil step-sister is going to the dance as well she will tell Cassandra and if she finds out she will kill me

Tecna: Girl screw Cassandra

Layla: Yeah and screw Chimera, this guy wants to meet you at the homecoming dance

Flora: Layla's right, Stella sweetie you are gonna find your Romeo and he wants to find you his Juliet

Bloom: Flora, when did you start learning Shakespeare

Flora: my point is whoever this guy is he wants to meet you in the middle of the freaking dance floor

Stella: Thanks girls

They drive up to Bloom's house. The girls all live on the same street so they are neighbours

Bloom: Home sweet Home

Miriam walks out with Daphne

Miriam: Sweetie, girls your home

Bloom: Yes mom we are home

Daphne: Having another slumber party little sister

Bloom: You bet

Daphne: Have fun, Theoren and I are going to the movies

Miriam: Bye sweetie

Daphne: Bye mom, bye Bloom

Stella: I wish my family was like yours Bloom

Bloom: Hey, we are all family here?

Miriam: That's right honey, if there is anything wrong I am here to help you

Stella: Thank you Ms Sparx

Bloom: How about we go to the fruity music bar

The Winx: Y-E-A-H

The Winx walk to the bar since it's only five minutes from where they all lived

Bloom: Were here?

They walk over to the counter

Rick: Hi girls what can I get you?

Bloom: I'll have a strawberry smoothie

Flora: Orange juice please

Musa: Grape juice thanks

Stella: Passionfruit smoothie

Layla: Chocolate smoothie

Tecna: Strawberry and Banana smoothie please

Rick: Coming right up

Bloom: What are we gonna wear to the dance?

Flora: It's a mascaraed ball right

Musa: Ugh, wearing a mask I'll look like a gothic freak

Layla: Musa chill out, it's just one night

Musa: Still

Rick came with the smoothie

Rick: Here you go, Strawberry smoothie for Bloom, Chocolate smoothie for Layla, Grape juice for Musa, Orange Juice for Flora, Passionfruit for Stella and Strawberry and Banana smoothie for Tecna

The Winx: Thank you, thanks Rick

Rick: No problem

He walks away, but Mitzi, Krystal, Diaspro and Chimera walks in

Layla: Oh no trouble

Mitzi: Well, well, well isn't it the six sluts

Bloom: What do you want Mitzi?

Diaspro: Can't we just come here to have a smoothie

Rick: Actually you can't I banned you thieves from my bar

Chimera: Excuse me, who do you think you are?

Roxy: I think you better leave or else

Krystal: Or what, you little dirt bag

Layla: or else this

Layla punched Krystal in the nose causing her to bleed

Krystal: You broke my nose

Layla: You should get a better nose job

Chimera: You will pay for it out of your own pocket

Stella: How about you get lost

The girls grunted and left the bar

Bloom: Rick what happened?

Rick: I hired them to work as waitress and three weeks later they stole money out of the counter

Tecna: How much did they take?

Rick: Everything, I banned them for good I told them that they were never to come back

Musa: Well I'm sure that went well

Roxy: dad don't worry, those girls will never come here again

Rick: I hope so

An hour passed and the Winx decided to leave

Bloom: Come on girls we better get home

They all walk out, then Stella bumped into someone

Stella: Oh I'm sorry

Brandon: No it's okay, I should have looked where I was-

Brandon and Stella stared at each other for two seconds

Stella: I better get going

Musa shouting: Stell hurry up

Stella: Coming, see ya

She left a confused Brandon

Brandon to himself: So that's her name Stell

He sees Stella walking off in the distance with her friends

Helia: Dude it looks like you've been star-struck

Brandon: I have by a sweet innocent pretty hottie

Sky: looks like someone is in love

Brandon: Shut up I see you've been staring at Bloom Sparx lately, does Diaspro know?

Sky: Screw Diaspro, all she cares about is making out with other guys and how much weight she has to lose, what about Mitzi

Brandon: Mitzi is a four-eye bitch she's fucked almost all the guys in the school except us

Helia: She fucked Riven

Riven: hey that was one time

Timmy: Yeah in the janitor's closet

Nabu: So let's admit it we all have our crushes, I have a crush on Layla Tides

Riven: dude I heard that one is a rebel

Nabu: True but she is hot and feisty, what about you Riv?

Riven: One don't call me Riv and two yes I do have a crush

Sky: Ohhh Who?

Riven: None of your business

Brandon: Come on homecoming dance is on Friday and the game is on next week Friday

Nabu: Yeah so what?

Brandon: So what? This is our last year and were heading off to Princeton next year

Timmy: You're excited because of your scholarship in sports

Brandon: True that but come on let's have some fun this year

The guys walked into the bar. The girls walked back home

Flora: Sweetie who was that guy you bumped into

Stella: A jerk

Musa: I heard that's Brandon Shields

Bloom: Wait as in the cutest most popular guy in school

Musa: Yep that's the along with his mates Sky, Riven, Helia, Timmy and Nabu

Stella: Girls I don't care about his popularity status

Tecna: Girl be careful what you say we are like the queens of the school

Stella: So what, I don't care if I'm popular or not

Bloom: Okay so are we going shopping for the prom

Musa: I'm in

Flora: Me too

Tecna: Us too pointing to herself and Layla

Bloom: What about you Stel?

Stella: Sure why not?

They smiled and went to a dress shop

Ofelia: Hello ladies how can I help you

Bloom; well our homecoming dance is this Friday, and the theme is formal

Ofelia: Well you came to the right place we have prom dresses on the left side of my store

Bloom: Thank you

The girls went and looked for a perfect outfit

Bloom: We don't know what to choose

Flora: Stella can you help us out

Stella: Sure let's start with you Musa, go and find a floor length purple crop dress

Musa: Sure thing

Stella: Flora can you find a pink and green floor length floral drees with dangling straps

Flora went off, Stella told the other girls what dresses to find after an hour of searching the girls paid for their dresses and went home

Stella to Bloom: Bloom can I leave my dress at your house, I don't want my evil step sister to ruin it

Bloom: Sure thing Stel?

Stella: thanks Bloom

The girls said their goodnights and went to their homes. Stella arrived home

Cassandra: Stella, where were you?

Stella: A place that doesn't concern you

Chimera: Mother she just back chatted

Cassandra: Indeed she did

Stella: Ugh, shut up Chimera

Chimera; How dare you talk to me like that

Stella: I can talk to in anyway I want

With that said Stella went to her bedroom and laid down on her bed. She grabbed her phone and starting texting nomad

texting

 _Stella: Hey what are you up too?_

 _Nomad: Nothing you?_

 _Stella: Nothing, besides texting you_

 _Nomad; Excited for the dance on Friday_

 _Stella: You bet I am?_

 _Nomad: I love the enthusiasm_

 _Stella: Today has been crazy what about you_

 _Nomad: I bumped into this chick at the bar earlier after School_

 _Stella: Really, what's her name_

 _Nomad: I think it was Stel or Stella_

Stella was shocked at what she read and quickly replied

 _Stella: I bumped into someone at the bar earlier too_

 _Nomad: What's his name?_

 _Stella: I think it was Brandon Shields_

Brandon was shocked at what he read and quickly replied

 _Nomad: Really, was he cute?_

 _Stella: Really?_

 _Nomad: What, maybe I might know him?_

 _Stella: Well he's tall, sweet, love his eyes and most of all toned muscles_

 _Nomad: Must be some guy_

 _Stella: Yeah, but I don't want to meet him_

 _Nomad: Then who do you want to meet_

 _Stella: You, at the dance_

 _Nomad: great can't wait to see you_

 _Stella: Okay goodnight_

 _Nomad: goodnight sweet dreams_

 _End of text_

Friday came quickly as possible, everyone was excited because prom was tonight. The Winx were hyped and excited about the prom

Musa: OMG, OMG prom is tonight

Layla: girl chillax

Flora: The homecoming dance will be the first and the last for us

Stella: I agree, we will be graduating in three months, and we will go our own ways

Bloom: Do use know what colleges you're going to?

Stella: I'm going Princeton

Tecna: I'm going Stanford

Musa: Me I'm going to Princeton

Flora: I'm going to Berkley

Bloom: Me I'm going to Stanford

Layla: I'm going to Berkley

Stella: See what I mean were best friends, I was hoping that we would be going to the same college

Bloom: I know Stella, but our parents chose this for us

Flora: Yeah, I always wanted to come to Princeton but my mother wants me to go to the college she graduated from

Layla: How about we stop talking about college and focus on now?

The girls agreed and they continued walking down the school corridors

FINALLY prom came and all the students were excited, every senior was dressed up formally in tuxes and prom dresses in different colours, lengths and style

The Specialists were walking casually in their tuxes. Sky was wearing a black tux with a black tie and a flower pinned to his coat, Brandon was wearing a Black tux with a black bow tie and a flower pinned to his coat, Riven was wearing a dark grey tux with a dark purple tie and a flower pinned to his coat, Timmy was wearing a white coat with a red tie and a flower pinned to his coat, Helia was wearing a grey almost black tux with a black tie with a flower pinned to his coat and Nabu was wearing a brown tux with a white tie and a white flower pinned to his coat

Brandon: So this is a dance

Timmy: Me when these things are on I just rather stay home and play video games

Diaspro, Mitzi, Krystal, Chimera, Icy, Darcy and Stormy entered

Riven: Oh no trouble makers

Diaspro was wearing a black mini dress, Mitzi a white crop top showing her stomach and a mini yellow skirt, Krystal was wearing a white and lavender mini dress, Icy was wearing a cold blue mini dress, Darcy was wearing a dark purple mini dress and Stormy was wearing a Burgundy mini dress and Chimera was wearing a red floor length dress that showed a bit of her skin

Brandon: I ain't dancing with any of those sluts

Sky: Me too

They spotted the guys and walked up to them

Diaspro: Hey guys

Sky: What do you want Diaspro?

Chimera: That's not a nice way of talking to your girlfriend

Brandon: Shut it Chimera, Sky isn't with Diaspro no more

Diaspro: Yeah, breaking up with me through texting is not a way to go babe

Sky: Just fuck off Diaspro, I'm dating someone else

Diaspro: What? Who?

Nabu: Someone that isn't as bitchy as you

Diaspro grunted and they left

Riven: Dating someone else aye

Timmy: cool it Riven

After their little argument Brandon got his phone and started texting

 _Texting_

 _Nomad: Where are you?_

 _Stella: I'm coming, with my friends_

 _Nomad: You know where to meet me?_

 _Stella: I know, in the middle of the dance floor, see you soon_

 _End of texting_

Sky: Who are you texting?

Brandon: My mother he lied

Sky: Really?

Brandon: Fine a secret admirer

The Winx walked in

Nabu: Dude look the Winx are here

Sky: Damn

Riven: They look hot

Helia: I agree

Bloom was wearing a dark blue strapless floor length dress with her hair loosely dangling from her back with yellow streaks. Flora was wearing a pink and green lace floor length dress with laces dangling from her arms and her hair. Stella was wearing a bright yellow spaghetti lace strap floor length dress with her blonde hair flowing from her back, Musa was wearing a purple strapless floor length dress with her hair in a fancy hair style, Layla was wearing a two shaded green floor length laced dress, with laces along her arms and Tecna was wearing a two shaded purple floor length dress and a dark purple long sleeved cardigan they were all wearing different masks since they themed it a massacred dance ball

Bloom: we are here ladies

Musa: Look some girls are getting kicked out

They all stared at Diaspro's group getting kicked out by Ms Griselda and Ms Griffin

Diaspro: Leave us alone

Ms Griffin: The theme is floor length prom dresses not miniskirts and dresses

Icy: You teachers are such an old bat

Darcy: I agree

They pushed and shoved them out the door

Bloom: What a bunch of trouble makers

Stella: I agree

The girls made there way down the steps and departed from each other, Stella went to the middle of the dance table and waited for her prince charming

Brandon: I'm so glad you're here

Stella: Brandon shields your Nomad

Brandon: yeah, and you must be Starrie

Stella: My online name yep that's me

Brandon: Since you know my real name what's yours

Stella: What a gentlemen I will leave that for you to guess

Brandon: Would you give me the honour of going on a night stroll

Stella: Well I would be honoured

Brandon and Stella walked out of the gymnasium and Ms Faragonda saw and wrote their names on her clip board

Brandon: How about we play ten questions, I'll go first. What do prefer salad or a big mac

Stella: Big mac

Brandon: Wow you have an appetite for a girl that's beautiful and who's eyes glitters

Stella blushed at his comment

Stella: Thank you

Brandon: You're eyes seem so familiar, how can I miss them

Stella: Maybe you were looking but not enough

Brandon: Maybe your right

Brandon came close and put his hands near her face and tried to take off her mask to reveal who his beauty is but-

RING, RING, RING, RING

Stella: Oh no, not now

Brandon: What's wrong?

Stella: I gotta go?

Brandon: What?

Without an explanation Stella sprinted towards the gym and grabbed the rest of the Winx

Bloom: Girl what's wrong

Stella: My phone beeped

Tecna: Good mother of technology we have to go

Flora: And if Cassandra found out she would kill you

The Winx ran out and the Specialists ran after them

Brandon: Man these girls are quick

Nabu: Tell me about it

They ran towards their direction and realised their gone

Sky: Shit

Helia: They're gone

Brandon found a phone lying on the ground

Brandon: Guys it must be one of their phones

Nabu: We will find out tomorrow

Brandon squeezed tightly on to the phone

Brandon to himself: I will find you

Morning came quickly and the Winx arrived at the beach as so did the specialists

Bloom: Come on let's have some fun

Musa: I'll play the song

"Pussycat dolls- Stick with you"

Stella: Nobody gonna love me better

Musa: I must stick with you forever

Flora: Nice choice of song

Musa: Thanks

Tecna: Let's play some Volleyball

Layla: I'm in

The girls are setting up the volleyball net while the boys are watching not far from where they are

Riven: Shit, they look hot

Sky: That's because you're looking at the blue headed one

Brandon: Musa, I heard she's a hard case that one

Helia: I thought it was Layla

Nabu: Yeah she's a rebel, but cute too

The guys stare at him

Nabu: What, at least I'm making a complement about her

Timmy: I think someone's in love

Nabu: Shut up

The winx volleyball lands near the boys

Stella: Sorry

Brandon: No problem, it's-

Brandon and Stella stared at each other for two split seconds

Musa: Stella hurry up with the ball

Stella: Coming, thanks anyway

Stella ran towards the girls and they continued their game

Helia: Dude you okay

Brandon: Dude I think that's her

Sky: Who?

Brandon pointed to Stella

Riven: You mean that blonde

Timmy: Stella Solaria

Brandon: Yeah and I think those friends of hers are the ones we were dancing with last night

Sky: Are you sure?

Brandon: Yes I'm sure, her eyes were the same from the girl I was with last night

Nabu: Dude, if your right we should go to them and ask

The guys ran to the girls who were too busy playing volleyball

Flora noticed they were coming

Flora: Hi can I help you gentleman

Helia loved the way she talked, calm sweet and innocent

Helia: good afternoon, do you mind if we join your game

Flora: Why of course

The guys joined in and they played for an hour

Bloom: see I told you that we would whoop your ass

Riven: Don't get too cocky, that was just luck

Sky: Let's play truth or dare Bloom you go first

Bloom: Okay Sky truth or dare

Sky: Truth

Bloom: have you ever fucked a girl

Everyone except Flora and Sky: Ooohhhhhh!

Sky: Nope I'm still a virgin. Helia truth or dare

Helia: Dare

Sky: I dare you to kiss Flora

Everyone except Flora and Helia: Ooohhhhhhh!

Helia: Fine

Helia came closer to Flora, and leaned and kissed her passionately, Flora was shocked but gladly returned it. Forty seconds later they stopped

Helia: Sorry

Flora: It's okay

Helia: Brandon truth or dare

Brandon: Dare

Helia: I dare you-

He whispered so only Brandon can hear

Helia: to prank call Mitzi and tell her that she was pretty, and tell her after that she was an ugly bitch

Brandon: Sure why not?

Brandon picked his phone and dialled Mitzi's number

 _Phone call_

 _Mitzi: Hey Brandon_

 _Brandon: Hey Mitzi didn't I mention that you are so hot and pretty_

 _Mitzi: Oh Brandy thank you_

 _Brandon: You are so pretty, PRETTY UGLY BITCH_

 _Hang up_

Everyone except Stella laughed and whistled

Riven: Dude she will kill you on Monday

Brandon: I don't give a fuck

Bloom: Okay, back to the game

Brandon: Okay, Stella truth or dare

Stella: Truth

Brandon: Okay you know you have to say the truth

Stella nodded

Brandon: Who were you with at the home coming dance last night and what's his name?

Everyone except Stella: Oooohhhhhhh!

Stella: I didn't go

Brandon: are you sure?

Musa: Stella-

She glared at her to be quiet

Musa: Uh Stella was at home

Brandon: It's Stella's turn

Stella: I'm not playing any more

Stella got up and left

Bloom: Stella

Flora: I'll go and get her

Brandon: No it's okay, I'll get her I'm the one who said it to her

Brandon got up and chased after Stella who was getting her towel and beach bag

Brandon: Stella

Stella: Leave me alone

Brandon: Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that to you and make you uncomfortable, I was looking for this special girl that I was with last night and-

Stella: And your asking me where I was last night

Brandon took a phone out of his pocket and showed it to her

Brandon: I found this when I was going after her

Stella couldn't believe that Brandon had her phone

Stella: Brandon, I need to tell you something

Brandon: What is it?

Stella: One that phone is mine and two was this girl wearing this mask

Stella took the mask out of her bag and showed it to him

Brandon: You're the one, you're the girl who I was with last night

They stood still awkwardly for three seconds

Stella: I better get going, can I have my phone back please

Brandon gave the phone back and she left

Brandon whispered to himself: You're the one, Stella Solaria

Friday came quickly, Stella stayed home the whole week, and tonight is when the Walden high frogs plays the homecoming football game against the California high wolves. Layla, Bloom and the rest of the cheerleaders cheering on and in the team is Diaspro, Mitzi, Krystal and Darcy

Musa, Flora, Stella and Tecna sit in their seats

Musa: Go frogs

Tecna: Girl chillax

Flora: Come on Tecna, our boyfriends are playing and you should so some spirit

The Winx and Specialists except Stella and Brandon became an official couple starting from their outing at the beach where they confessed their love for each other

The Cheerleaders: Go Frogs, you can do it yeah

Everyone was cheering, then the game begun, it went on for an hour and a half and the frogs were leading, because of Brandon their captain, Helia their full back and Sky their left wing. There was only 5 minutes till the game ends and both teams were having a meeting. After their meeting they continued the game. Five minutes passed and the frogs won their game thanks to Brandon's touch down, they cheered and whistled

The girls except Stella went to their boyfriends and they kissed and started making out with one another

Stella: I'm gonna go

Bloom; Okay

Stella left and walked through the corridors towards the fields. She saw the footy ball and picked it up

Brandon followed he was wearing a blue collar top and blue jeans with brown and canvas shoes

Brandon: What are you doing here?

Stella: Shouldn't you be celebrating with your team

Brandon: Everyone went home

Stella: Congratulations by the way

Brandon: Thanks, where were you this week

Stella: In Texas she lied

Brandon: Bullshit, you stayed home to avoid me

Stella: To avoid you yeah whatever

Brandon: Just cut the whole pretend thing

Stella: What I'm I there to pretend about, there is nothing to talk to you about

Stella ran away from Brandon, but he followed her towards the corridors in the school

Brandon: Stella wait up

Stella: Why are you following me?

Brandon ran up to face her, she had her back facing the lockers

Brandon: Stella, I should have told you earlier, I'm deeply and madly in love with you

Stella was surprised at Brandon's sudden outburst

He wasted no time and clashed her lips against hers, Stella immediately responded to the kiss and their lips were just gliding against one another. They broke apart for breath

Stella: Brandon

Brandon: Yes princess

Stella: I am deeply and madly in love with you as well

Brandon smiled and clashed his lips back on hers which she gladly responded

Stella and Brandon soon became a couple, weeks later they graduated as well as the rest of their friends, Bloom got a scholarship in nursing and went to Stanford, Flora got a scholarship in nursing and bio-science and is attending Berkeley, Tecna got a scholarship in Engineering and business management and is attending Stanford, she is also the head girl with top marks, Layla got a scholarship in sport science and Health education she will be attending Berkeley and Musa and Stella will be going to Princeton they both got scholarships in art, music and fashion

THE END


End file.
